<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deserving The Title by Arsana (TheRedRedness)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985109">Deserving The Title</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedRedness/pseuds/Arsana'>Arsana (TheRedRedness)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Forehead Kisses, small fluff at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:43:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedRedness/pseuds/Arsana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bray deserves it, not Roman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexa Bliss/Bray Wyatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deserving The Title</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like these two now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <audio class="audio-for-speech"></audio>
</p>
<p></p><div class="translate-tooltip-mtz hidden">
<p></p><div class="header">
<p></p><div class="translate-icons"><p>  </p></div></div><div class="translated-text">
<p></p></div></div><p> </p>
<p>Walking past Roman as he held up the Universal championship, Alexa glared at him and the title.</p>
<p>
  <em>Roman doesn't deserve the title, HE does.</em>
</p>
<p>Alexa could've attacked him from behind and steal it, but because of his size and how tall he is, there is no way she could take it with her bare hands.</p>
<p>But maybe with a chair and a kendo stick, she can do it. Attack Paul first and go after Roman.</p>
<p>Alexa walked off, they'll get suspicious if she stands there too long. Looking for a chair and the kendo stick. She wanted to fight Roman so badly that she ignored the interviewer who tried to talk to her about her match.</p>
<p>She hoped that she can find them just in time. Her luck worked when she found a black steel chair, but no luck for the kendo stick.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kendo stick, where's the freaking kendo stick?!</em>
</p>
<p>Throwing and trashing stuff around, all for a stick she couldn't find.</p>
<p>Not too much time passed by and she's still looking. Alexa spotted a nearby TV that showed Roman still in the ring. Good, she still has time to attack him.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, she finally found a kendo stick.</p>
<p>
  <em>Finally! Time to give that idiotic Roman what he deserves instead of that title!</em>
</p>
<p>Alexa was so focused on him that she didn't realize that there was someone in front of her.</p>
<p>"Get out of my-" She began to talk and when she looked up a bit, she shuts up.</p>
<p>The Fiend.</p>
<p>All The Fiend did is shake his head, meaning no.</p>
<p>"Look at him out there! Prancing around with that title like he's some sort of god. You deserve that title! Not him! Let me give him what he really deserve!" Alexa said, walking around him with the chair in one hand and the kendo stick in the other.</p>
<p>She didn't get far until she felt a hand grabbing her wrist. Turning around and seeing The Fiend holding her wrist that has the chair.</p>
<p>She tried to pull her arm back, but his grip on it was strong and not letting go. He turned to look at the kendo stick.</p>
<p>Alexa took that as he wanted her to drop it. She turned to the stick, staring a bit, and then letting it go, dropping it to the floor.</p>
<p>The Fiend then looked at the chair, meaning he wants her to drop it too. She groaned and then dropped it.</p>
<p>"Now can you let me go?" Alexa asks. The Fiend still has his grip on her wrist and staring at her. She was waiting for him to let go, but was surprised by what happened next.</p>
<p>Instead of letting go, he pulled her in for a hug. He never hugged her or anyone before, that's what she knows.</p>
<p>Roman left the ring, she missed her chance, but she doesn't care anymore.</p>
<p>After joining to help him, she started to feel safe around him than Nikki.</p>
<p>"I'm-I'm sorry." She doesn't know why she's apologizing. The Fiend is still hugging her, not letting go.</p>
<p>To be honest, she doesn't mind, she liked moments like this.</p>
<p>It was peaceful, there was nobody around to mess it up.</p>
<p>They both moved a bit so they can look at each other. The Fiend leaned in and kissed her forehead, making Alexa blush a bit.</p>
<p>She just laid her head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Are they going to be official partners? Who knows. If they can stay together and win matches, then she might not ever want to leave him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I'm confused, does The Fiend talk or no? If he doesn't, then I'm thinking of letting him talk in a few of my stories.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>